An OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Device) is a light-emitting device using an organic solid-state semiconductor as a light-emitting material. Due to advantages of simple preparation process, low cost, low power consumption, high luminescence brightness and wide range of operating temperature. OLED has broad application prospects.